


Red Blossoms

by jazziemi



Series: Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziemi/pseuds/jazziemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vhenan, you are so beautiful when you become flustered.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Blossoms

Solas x Lavellan

 

She stepped into his study (she supposed that was what it was called) with her hands behind her back and a restrained smile curving her gentle lips. Valynril tilted her chin up as she gazed at the back of Solas’ head. He was hunched over his desk, carefully measuring out his tea leaves when the smaller Elvhen woman tapped him on the shoulder.

“Here you are!” Her smile broadens, the object her hands were enveloped around receiving an excited squeeze. Solas stiffens for a moment, surprised by the intruder until he recognized her soft lilt of a voice - a voice he could pick out whispering over the roar of a deafening mire.

“Here I am,” Solas turns, a light chuckle on his lips. “as per usual.” His posture relaxes around her, though his hands do fold behind his back and his feet plant firmly at shoulder-width apart.

“Oh, yes, that’s true…” Pressing her lips together for a moment, her heart hammered in her chest while her fingers brushed against the soft material her gift was crafted from. A brief few moments ticked by before Solas raises his eyebrows at Valynril and peers to what she held.

“Did you come here to give me something? It is entirely unnecessary for you give me a gift, Inquisitor-” His attempt at protesting was cut short by her placing a hand over his mouth, brows furrowed and lips quirked into a slight frown.

“I don’t want to hear it, Solas! I made it, and I want you to have it, okay?” She waits for a nod but only receives a slight chuckle of amusement as a response. Removing her hand, Valynril pulls the gift out from behind her back and presents it with delicate fingers. It’s a beautifully hand-crafted crown of white flowers - ardent blossoms. The male elf raises a brow for a brief moment before lowering it once more.

He parts his lips to say something of the gift, but quickly shuts his mouth as a polite smile lifts the corners of his mouth.

“It is very lovely.” Solas says. “Though, I am not certain _I_ am the right person to be wearing this.” Gently, his fingers brush hers as he reaches out and takes the crown of blossoms from Valynril’s hands. Solas’ accidental touch was anything but, she realized; he never does anything on accident - she could tell by the slight glint in his stormy blue eyes that it was purposeful. Such is his methods of flirtation.

Lifting the crown to the top of her head, Solas settles it down upon her hair. Valynril is watching him the whole while he moves; the slight curve of his lips, the amused twinkle in his eye. She wasn’t she he knew just how handsome he was in her eyes.

His lips part, “ _You_ would look more lovely in it than I.” his voice snapped her out of her trance, a slight chuckle entering his tone. A bashful hue of pink dusted across her freckled cheeks. With usually so much to say, Valynril was left speechless - as she usually was around Solas, it would seem. “What is the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Solas teases, his hands finding their place behind him once more as he takes a small half-step towards her.

“I-I…” Valynril stammers.

“Oh, dear me! What have I waltzed into this time?” A familiar sarcastic quip called to the pair from above, both turned their attention upwards to the grinning Tevinter on the second floor. “I feel as if I walked in on a very private moment for the both of you; what is this, your version of love-making? I’ve seen more contact and passion from two arguing Chantry Mothers than the both of you.”

“Ah, Dorian, I was wondering when you would chime in.” Solas says with a slight bite, though keeping his tone friendly. “The Inquisitor and I were having a private discussion, if you do not mind.”

Valynril usually would spout her quips right about now, but she was just so damned flustered for no reason at all. It wasn’t as if Dorian had caught them doing anything indecent, it’s just the way Solas had been so close to her, that he would call her beautiful - it wasn’t something she was used to. None the less, she was stunned into silence as she looked on the friendly back-and-forth between Dorian and Solas.

“Ah, yes, a private discussion between you, the Inquisitor, me, all of Leliana’s spies, all of the crows in the aviary, and Varric who’s standing right outside the door. This isn’t a closed space, Solas - we can _all_ hear you two making eyes at each other and whispering sweet Elvhen nothings into each other’s ear.”

“W-we are _not_ -!” Valynril blushed red, chirping a little bit too quickly at Dorian’s playful teasing. The Tevinter smirked, his mustache lifting with his lips while he leaned over the railing. “W-we were not _making eyes_ at each other…” she claims bashfully, immediately lowering her gaze to her feet.

“But we _were_ ‘whispering sweet Elvhen nothings’.” Solas chimes in with a teasing lilt to his voice, prompting an even darker scarlet to form to the Elvhen woman’s already rouge cheeks. How could he just go along with Dorian’s teasing _now_ of all times?

“Solas!” she snaps, shooting a sharp look his way in surprise. He merely shrugged with a wolfish smirk on his thin lips; a look that was hardly befitting of Solas.

“Ah-ha! I knew it! Damn...I owe Sera a few gold pieces…” Dorian murmured, scratching his chin as he leaned away from the railing while rummaging around in his pockets for some spare change. “Ah, that reminds me, mind if I borrow a few coins to pay Sera? See, we were betting that- oh, nevermind it’s not important. Oh! Wait, I found the coins in my knapsack. Carry on with your strange love-making ritual, lovebirds.” Disappearing around the corner for the stairs, the Tevinter man was out of sight.

“How could you go along with him-” Before Valynril could go into scolding Solas for conspiring against her, his fingers brush underneath her chin and tilt her towards him - a kiss gentle and quick. One moment there, then it was gone. The soft touch of Solas’ lips against hers was something she will never, ever get enough of. All her previous qualms with him were forgotten, her shoulders relax as his thumb and forefinger held her chin after his departure from her mouth.

“ _Vhenan_ , you are so beautiful when you become flustered.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ppfpfpbpbfblfpbpffpb what even am i doing


End file.
